Frost free faucets have long been in existence. These faucets characteristically have a shut-off valve located in the end of an elongated pipe or sleeve located within the wall or a warmer interior area of the building of which the wall is a part. This shut-off valve is operated by an elongated rod connected to an exterior handle. The frost free characteristics of the faucet are caused by the shut-off valve shutting off the flow of water at a point within the wall or building with the residual water in the elongated pipe flowing by gravity outwardly through the conventional outlet drain of the faucet. In this manner, the valve may be used in sub-freezing climates without requiring seasonal draining.
Conventional frost free faucets, however, utilize a valve design that is subject to deterioration during the lifetime of the faucet due to water impurities. The deterioration of the valve subjects the frost free faucet to backflow and leaks, which are undesirable. Furthermore, these conventional valve designs use of a multi-turn operation that is tiresome to operate.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a frost free faucet that has an improved valve design. More particularly, it is desirable to provide a simple yet sophisticated valve design that enable an increased longevity, while maintaining sufficient backflow prevention. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a valve design that allows ease of use.